Reviews
This page contains the reviews for the film. External Links To The Reviews *Examiner [Ty Bru] *Rolling Stone [Peter Travers] *Urban Cinefile (Australia) [Louise Keller] *FlickFilosopher.com [MaryAnn Johanson] *5 seconds [Pvt. Cowboy] *7M Pictures [Kevin Carr] *A Big Film Year [John Crawley] *A Full Tank of Gas... [Richard Cross] *A Nutshell Review [Stefan S] *About.com [Mark Harris] *Abus de ciné [Sylvain Laurent] *ACCION Cine-Video [Miguel Juan Payan] *Actionfreunde.de *Alone in the Dark [Paul Greenwood] *AltaPeli.com [Lisandro Liberatto] *Ambler Amblog [Eric Ambler] *An Online Universe [Sam McCosh] *Another Damn Writer [Tim Huddleston] *Are You Screening? [Marc Eastman] *Arrow in the Head [John Fallon] *Artechock [Felicitas Hübner] *Artsforum Magazine [John Arkelian] *ArtsHub [Sarah Ward] *Austin Chronicle [Kimberley Jones] *AV Maniacs - Blu-ray [Steven Ruskin] *aVoir-aLire.com [Pierre Vedral] *Best-Horror-Movies.com [Matt Molgaard] *Betafilm [Andy Hoek] *BeyondHollywood.com [Brent McKnight] *Big Picture Big Sound [Lora Grady] *Bigfanboy.com [Gary Murray] *Blogbusters [Diego Bünter] *Blu-ray.com [Brian Orndorf] *Blu-ray.com [Martin Liebman] *Blu-rayDefinition.com - Blu-ray 3D [Brandon A. DuHamel] *BobaFett1138.blogspot.com [Frank Veenstra] *bpaszylk.com [Bartlomiej Paszylk] *Brummelbeern.de [Oliver Zimmermann] *Brutal As Hell [Ben Bussey] *Cadependdesjours.com [Thomas Suinot] *Cagey Films [kgeorge] *Can't Stop the Movies [Jacob Anderson] *Canadian Cinephile [Jordan Richardson] *CaPo [CaPo] *Captain Charismas Filmblogg [Tom Kleppe] *Celluloid Heroes [Jack Pelling] *CervenyKoberec.cz [Eliska Bartlova] *Charity's Place [Charity Bishop] *CHUD.com [Tm Kelly] *Cinefilos.it [Chiara Guida (Italiano)] *CineKie.de [Sven Kietzke] *Cineloutres.com [Chtounet] *Cinema Blend [Sean O'Connell] *Cinema Crazed [Felix Vasquez Jr.] *Cinema Crazed [Felix Vasquez Jr.] *Cinema Slasher [Blair Hoyle] *Cinema365 [Carlos deVillalvilla] *CinemaBites.es [Israel López] *Cinemagazine [Scott van der Winden] *CinemaNerdz.com [Timothy Monforton] *Cinemaroll [Geraldine Blecker] *cinemixtape.com [J. Olson] *Cinemum [Ratings Star] *Cinerama.no [Thor Willy Bakke] *Cinetariz [Taufiqur Rizal] *cinetastic.de [Ronny Dombrowski] *CineVue [Lee Cassanell] *Cineycine.com [David González] *Cinoche.com [Elizabeth Lepage-Boily] *ColeSmithey.com [Cole Smithey] *ComingSoon.it [Daniela Catelli] *ConevMovies.com *Critic Speak [Danny Baldwin] *Critical Movie Critics [Mariusz Zubrowski] *Culture Crypt [Ian Sedensky] *Daily Dead *Dan At The Movies [Daniel Irawan] *Darren's World of Entertainment [Darren Bevan] *das film feuilleton [Matthias Hopf] *De FilmBlog *Den of Geek US [David Crow] *DeVilDead [Christophe Lemonnier] *Die-besten-Horrorfilme.de *Digital Spy [Ben Rawson-Jones] *DoBlu.com (3D Blu-ray) [Matt Paprocki] *DoctorofMovies.com [Duncan McLean] *Dr Blood's Video Vault *Dread Central [The Foywonder] *Dubbningshemsidan [Daniel Hofverberg] *DustinPutman.com [Dustin Putman] *DVD Sleuth [Mike Long] *DVD Talk - Blu-ray [Thomas Spurlin] *DVDFr.com [Giuseppe Salza] *DVDizzy.com - Blu-ray [Luke Bonanno] *DVDizzy.com [Luke Bonanno] *DVDTalk.com - theatrical [Jamie S. Rich] *Dzika Banda *Earth to Movie! [MoMi] *EFilmCritic [Jay Seaver] *Eksi Sinema [Firat Atac] *Em Cartaz [Márcio Sallem] *Empire *EmptyScreens.com [Jamie Neish] *Entertainment Weekly [Keith Staskiewicz] *Epinions [Talyseon] *Exclaim! [Scott A. Gray] *Expats.cz [Jason Pirodsky] *EyeForFilm.co.uk [David Graham] *Fangoria.com [Michael Gingold] *FEARnet [Scott Weinberg] *Festivale Online Magazine [Ali Kayn] *Film Abides [Sylvia van de Poll] *Film Blerg [Kendal Coombs] *Film Critics United *Film för alla [Torbjörn Ingvarsson] *Film Geek Central [Scott W. Davis] *Film Police [Armando Dela Cruz] *Film Pulse [Elisha Male] *Film Racket *Film School Rejects [Christopher Campbell] *film-zeit.de [Pressespiegel] *FilmDude [Andrew O'Dea] *Filmering.at [Igor Basagic] *FilmFracture [James Jay Edwards] *Filmitahti [Paivi Laajalahti] *FILMkommentaren.no [Thea Waalen Borch] *Filmliefhebber [Paul Hauer] *Filmofiel.nl *Filmreporter.de [Willy Flemmer] *Filmtett.ro [Péter Árpád] *Flick Magazine [Amir Syarif Siregar] *FlickDirect [Nathan M Rose] *Flicks.co.nz [Dominic Corry] *Flights, Tights, and Movie Nights [Bubbawheat] *For A Few Movies More [Dean Burr] *Forget the Fat Lady [Ali Bianchi] *Fr. Dennis at the Movies [Dennis Kriz] *FrenckCinema.it [Frenck Coppola] *Fridae [Vernon Chan] *Full Moon Reviews [Freddie Young] *Game Channel [DNS (magyar)] *gamona.de [Peter Osteried] *Geekenstein.com [Craig Kandiko] *Georgia Straight [Mike Usinger] *Good Efficient Butchery [Mark Tinta] *Gores Truly [Meg] *Haiku Review [Daniel J. Hoag] *Hello Friki [Daniel Collado] *HeyUGuys [Joe Cunningham] *Hollywood Scope [Stacy Allen] *HollywoodSoapbox.com [John Soltes] *Home Theater Info DVD [Douglas MacLean] *hoopla.nu [Stuart Wilson] *Horror Asylum [John Townsend] *Horror Movie A Day [BC] *Horror Movie Diary [Maynard Morrissey] *Horror.nl [Marc T.] *Horrorant [Konstantinos] *Horrormoviesandstuff.com [Mr.HoRrOr] *HorrorNews.net [The Black Saint] *HorrorTalk [Daniel Benson] *HotIndieNews.com [Irene Taniegra] *HumoNegro.com [Sebastián Zumelzu] *I Heart The Talkies *Idiomanic [Dimitri A.C. Ly] *Indebiscoop [Joan Gebraad] *Independent Cinema [Christopher Cross] *Jeff Lee Movies [Jeff Lee] *JoBlo.com [JimmyO] *Joshua Winning [Joshua Winning] *João Marcos Flores [Pipoca dos Outros] *kino-zeit.de [Florian Koch] *LaButaca.net [Almudena Muñoz] *Leinwandreporter.com [Thomas Trierweiler] *Lost in Reviews [Jason Burleson] *M Square [Charles Kurniawan] *Manifest - Das Filmmagazin [André Becker] *Mann beisst Film [Stefan Rackow] *Maníacos por Filme [Claudio Carvalho] *Mark Reviews Movies [Mark Dujsik] *Matchflick [Mike Thomas] *Matt's Movie Reviews [Matthew Pejkovic] *MediaMikes.com - 3D Blu-ray [Mike Gencarelli] *MediaMikes.com [Mike Smith] *Mediasearch (Australia) *Mehrfilm.de [Christian Gertz] *meinkino.ch *midde.de [Yannik Riedl] *Moria - The Science Fiction, Horror and Fantasy Film Review [Richard Scheib] *Movie Mavericks [Jason Rugaard] *Movie Mom [Nell Minow] *Movie Specials [Niels van Eijkelenburg] *Movie Talk [Jason Best] *MovieJuice [Mark Ramsey] *MovieMachine.nl [Constant Hoogenbosch (Nederlands - Dutch)] *MovieMag [Meysam Karimi] *MovieMaze.de *Movieplayer.it [Francesca Fiorentino] *moviereporter.de [Daniel Krüger] *Movies Hate You Too [Nicholas Herum] *Movies.com [Dave White] *MovieScene [Lianne Koorn] *Movietele.it [Giorgia Tropiano] *MovieVortex [Mark Cappuccio] *MovieXclusive.com [Gabriel Chong] *Mundane Rambling [Karina Bamber] *myFanbase.de [Tanya Sarikaya] *MyFilmReview.nl [Reinier Verhoef] *National Post [Chris Knight] *New York Post [Lou Lumenick] *NieuwerwetsTV [Wilco Beuckens] *NightsAndWeekends.com [Kristin Dreyer Kramer] *NoSpoilers.net [Frank] *Oh My Gore!! [Lan] *Oh, the Horror! [Brett Gallman] *OndaCinema.it [Simone Pecetta] *OutNow.CH - Blu-ray *OutNow.CH - Kino *Oyentes de La Claqueta de Radio Marca [Pepe Nieves] *Paste Magazine [Scott Wold] *Pela Lente [Monteiro Júnior] *PopKulturSchock [Kai Löffler] *pressplay [Hanna Stein] *Preview Films [Roberto Di Donato (Australia)] *Quickflix [Simon Miraudo] *Qwipster.net [Vince Leo] *Raditherapy.com [Rangga Adithia (Indonesia)] *Reason.com [Kurt Loder] *Reeling Reviews [Laura Clifford] *Reeling Reviews [Robin and Laura Clifford] *Retumbarama! [Pedro José Tena] *rorypnm [Rory Pinem (Indonesia)] *Ruthless Reviews (potentially offensive) *ScaryMinds [Jeff Ritchie] *Screen International [Tim Grierson] *Screen Rant [Ben Kendrick] *ScreenDaily [Tim Grierson] *Screenjabber.com [Stuart O'Connor] *ScreenOne [Andrew Jones] *Sean Kelly on Movies [Sean Kelly] *Seen On Screen [Bruno Pletinck] *Sex Gore Mutants [Stuart Willis] *SF Weekly [Sherilyn Connelly] *Shivom Oza *Silver Screen Slags [Andrew McArthur] *Sky Movies [Tim Evans] *Slant Magazine [Calum Marsh] *smartcine.com [Cine Marcos] *sneak-leipzig.de [Martin Katzorreck] *SobrietyTestMovieReviews [SoberFilmChick] *SON:sation [Jason Lin] *Sound On Sight (Josh Spiegel) *Starburst [Katherine McLaughlin] *SWITCH. [Daniel Lammin] *SWITCH. [Jess Fenton] *That Film Guy [Thomas Patrick] *The A.V. Club [Tasha Robinson] *The Action Elite [Eoin] *The Cinematic Cynic [Mike Thomas] *The Cleveland Movie Blog [Marcie Gainer] *The Cult of Ghoul [Dejan Ognjanovic] *The Daily Rotation [Jeremy Lebens] *The Digital Fix [Ian Sandwell] *The Fan Carpet [Oliver Hayes] *The Film Geek Blog [William David Lee] *The Film Reel [Will Brownridge] *The Film Stage [Amanda Waltz] *The Hollywood Reporter [Stephen Farber] *The Horror Club [The M'hael] *The Independent Critic [Richard Propes] *The Kim Newman Website [Kim Newman] *the m0vie blog [Darren Mooney] *The MacGuffin [Edward Davidson] *The Movie Frontier [Matt Conway] *The Movie Waffler [Eric Hillis] *The Playlist [Katie Walsh] *The Projection Booth [Rob Humanick] *The Reel Critic.com [Lisa Minzey] *The Sci-Fi Movie Page [Daniel Kimmel] *The Steve Pulaski Message Board [Steve Pulaski] *The Voracious Filmgoer *TheShiznit.co.uk [Ali Gray] *ThisIsFakeDIY.co.uk [Becky Reed] *Thoughts On Film [Ross Miller] *Thrill Me Softly [Stefan Hedmark] *Tofu Nerdpunk [Andy Giese] *Total Film [Josh Winning] *Totalinformer.com *TrailerSeite.de [Marcus Fliegel] *TV Guide [Jeremy Wheeler] *Twitch [James Marsh] *Two Tickets For... [Andrew & Sarah Keck] *UKHorrorScene.com [Ryan Peters] *Variety [Andrew Barker] *View New Zealand [Matt Turner] *Virtual DVD Magazine *Visual Hollywood [David Bruce] *We Got This Covered [Matt Donato] *What's Brett Watching [Brett Blumenkopf] *wolframhannemann.de [Wolfram Hannemann] *www.screenspotlight.com [Jonathan Jacobs] *www.wildgunslinger.com [Wild Gunslinger] *Wylie Writes [Addison Wylie] Category:Production Info